Always With You
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: Paige is missing her girl and reminisces on a moment they shared together. Quick one shot based off of Paige's tweet to AJ.


**Basically that tweet of Paige's today got me feeling all sorts of things and inspired this lil one shot right here. Hope you all like it and for anyone wondering (though why would you), Tangled In Your Web will hopefully be updated very soon, not gonna lie I've been procrastinating that a lil cos I'm kinda stuck with how to write what I wanna and haven't been feeling writing lately anyways, but I should fix that pronto. Enough of me now, enjoy.**

* * *

Paige laid in her hotel room gazing up at the ceiling. She was missing her girlfriend terribly, something she should kinda be used at this point to but wasn't at all, not in the slightest. Things in her world seemed just that little bit less bright whenever they were apart, and sure, work was a great distraction from that...for the most part.

Just after Wrestlemania, AJ had decided to take another couple months away from the WWE, feeling that she wasn't properly healed or back to her best just yet. This wasn't unexpected news for Paige, considering AJ hadn't been 100% sure about her return after Fastlane in the first place, but it was very out of the blue for the fans, who adored the Black Widow and didn't see any problem with how she had been performing since she came back. But AJ was quite the perfectionist and was adamant about going through with the choice she'd made.

Obviously, Paige just wanted what was best for her and fully supported her in her decision to put her health first, but she couldn't help getting a little down at times like this after shows that they'd usually spend together. Of course she still loved her job in every way, but something seemed incomplete without her girl there by her side or backstage cheering her on. If being on the road taught her anything, it was that distance sucked.

Sighing, Paige looked at her phone screen once again, feeling the familiar sensation of incompleteness when she saw for the thousandth time that night that AJ still wasn't online. It was in moments like these where she missed her more than ever, after the adrenaline of wrestling had worn off and she was laid in bed alone instead of with her love snuggled safe and warm in her arms. After checking her phone yet again, she rolled over and reached down to grab her jacket off the floor, fiddling around in the pocket til she retrieved a small Fairy Godmother Voodoo doll. A loving smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she remembered when she was given it.

 _"I don't want you to go." Paige said quietly as she sat by AJ's side, waiting at the airport for her flight back home._

 _AJ looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't want to go either baby..."_

 _"Stupid fucking neck injury..." Paige muttered, pulling AJ over onto her lap to cuddle her. "Could've at least had you drop your title in a better way to write you out."_

 _AJ giggled. "So you didn't like me kissing Brie or getting stuff sprayed in my eyes?"_

 _"No I didn't, it was all bullshit." Paige stated._

 _"Aww babe, cheer up. It just gives you incentive to kick even more ass while I'm not there." AJ told her, resting her head on her shoulder._

 _Paige held her closer. "Yeaah I know, I'm just gonna miss your dumb arse so much."_

 _AJ dropped a soft kiss on her neck. "I'm gonna miss you too." A few seconds passed in silence before AJ spoke again. "You need something to remind you of me for while I'm away." She suggested, sitting up straight again on Paige's lap._

 _"You gonna give me a naked picture?" Paige joked, waggling her eyebrows._

 _AJ gave her a gentle smack on the arm, laughing. "No you pervert."_

 _Paige chuckled. "Okay okay, what then?"_

 _AJ looked around them for inspiration and spotted a small, dark looking shop. "I'll be right back." She said, giving Paige a quick peck on the lips before heading off in that direction. She came back a few minutes later and handed her a tiny black bag._

 _Paige raised an eyebrow and took it, grinning widely when she pulled out what was inside. "You got me a cute little voodoo doll oh my god."_

 _"Sure did." AJ giggled. "It's a fairy godmother to watch over you and make sure you don't get in trouble. And so you know I'm always with you."_

 _"I never get in trouble." Paige replied innocently as she stood up and pulled AJ close to her again. "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome." AJ smiled, hugging her tightly as the boarding call for her flight boomed over the PA system. "Guess that's me."_

 _"Yeah.." Paige sighed and looked down into her eyes. "I love you so so much, please get better."_

 _"I will baby, I love you too." AJ replied lovingly._

 _The two shared a passionate kiss and a final hug before AJ walked off towards her gate, leaving Paige twiddling the little doll in her hands._

Paige was a touch teary after remembering that moment, it had been such a simple but adorable gesture on behalf of her girlfriend. Wondering if said girlfriend still remembered it herself, Paige grabbed her phone and took a picture of the doll. She then tweeted it along with the caption " WWEAJLee this thing is still loving the road life!"

A few minutes later, her phone went off with a notification from AJ. Grinning, she read AJ's reply of " RealPaigeWWE You warm my cold, dead heart" which was almost instantly followed by a phone call. "Hey there." Came AJ's cheerful voice from down the line.

"Hey babe." Paige greeted happily. "I thought you weren't gonna show tonight."

AJ giggled. "Sorry, I was in the shower and then I couldn't find my phone til I heard it go off from your tweet, which was really cute by the way."

Paige laughed. "You're such a dipshit. And it was cute, I love that thing."

"Oh do you?"

"Sure do, it does its job and reminds me of my favourite girl."

AJ smiled. "Good, it can keep you company again tonight until I'm back in your arms."

"Not long to go now...I can't wait." Paige managed to get out before yawning.

"Someone's sleepy." AJ teased.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. Thanks for calling."

"Aww, so sweet. I'll call you back in the morning so we can catch up, get some sleep now." AJ told her sweetly.

"Yes mum." Paige chuckled, getting herself comfortable under the duvet. "Talk tomorrow baby, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet dreams. And Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm always with you."


End file.
